Un ser oscuro
by The animal fairy 1
Summary: Anna siempre había sido una chica normal hasta ahora. Cuando oscuro ser se apodera de ella se va del castillo. Ahora es el turno de Elsa de emprender un viaje para rescatar a su hermana y no dejar que las personas de Arendelle corran peligro. Anna x kristoff/ Elsa x OC. Romnce/ Family/ Adventure.
1. El sueño de Anna

**_Los personajes de Frozen no me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Disney_**

**_Okey, no debería estar publicando esta historia pero tenía una vocecita en la cabeza que me decía publícala publícala publícala…y la termine publicando._**

**_Al principio de la historia Elsa usa el mismo atuendo que llevaba en la coronación solo que sin los guantes. _**

**_Bien, disfruten :) _**

_**El sueño de Anna**_

Anna miraba atónita a su alrededor. Había mucho fuego, todo estaba destruido y se escuchaban los gritos de desesperación de las personas. Enfrente de ella yacía su hermana, Elsa, herida intentando ponerse de pie.

"_Este es tu destino_" le dijo una voz ronca en su cabeza.

-No-susurro Anna para sí misma sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

"_Acaba con ella_"

-¡NO! ¡ELLA ES MI HERMANA!- grito mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y retrocedía.

"_Ya no más_"

Anna puedo ver su reflejo en un charco de agua que estaba en el piso. Ese no era el rostro angelical que solía tener… Era el rostro de un monstruo.

-¡NOOOO!

Anna se despertó gritando, su respiración agitándose cada vez más y enseguida se largó a llorar. Ella jamás lloraba cuando tenía alguna pesadilla desde que era pequeña pero esta vez la situación era diferente, el sueño fue muy real. No tenía idea de lo que había sucedido ¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿En realidad iba a hacerles daño a varias personas y a su hermana? No, imposible.

Pronto, Gerda, otros dos sirvientes y Olaf llegaron a la habitación para ver que le sucedía a Anna al escuchar su llanto. Gerda se acercó más a la niña y la envolvió en sus brazos para tranquilizarla pero parecía no dar resultado. Olaf incluso le daba palabras de ánimo. Como nada de eso parecía funcionar a Gerda solo se le ocurrió una cosa.

-Por favor- dijo la mujer a uno de los sirvientes-, traigan a Elsa.

- ¡No!- grito Anna parando al sirviente que estaba a punto de salir de la habitación- No, por favor, solo quiero estar sola.

-Pero Anna…-intento decir Olaf.

-¡Dije que no y es una orden!- interrumpió enfadada la princesa.

Olaf retrocedió un paso algo asustado. Por un momento pudo ver que los ojos de Anna eran rojos en vez de azules.

-Yo…-dijo Anna un poco más tranquila pero aún asustada- lo siento, pero no quiero que ella venga. Por favor… déjenme sola.

En realidad, lo que Anna quería más que nada en ese momento era que Elsa viniera. Pero no, el sueño había sido algo traumático para ella y la visión de que le había hecho daño a su hermana la inquietaba.

-Está bien, señorita- dijo Gerda acariciando su brazo con ternura-. Todo estará bien, no llamaremos a la reina.

Después de un rato los sirvientes y Olaf dejaron a la princesa para que pudiera dormir tranquila. Anna sintió un ardor en la muñeca. Se la observo y noto una extraña marca de color rojo. O no, todo era cierto, ella podía tener algo peligroso dentro y sus amigos podían estar en peligro. Volvió a mirarse la muñeca y vio que la marca ya no estaba, esto la dejo un poco más tranquila. Tenía que relajarse, quizás todo estaba en su cabeza.

Al día siguiente Gerda toco la puerta de la habitación de la reina para despertarla. Elsa le dijo que pasara con voz dormida. Gerda dejó escapar un suspiro antes de entrar a la habitación.

-¿Todo en orden?-pregunto Elsa aún dormida al sentir que la sirvienta había entrado.

-Pues…- Gerda dudaba si decirle o no acerca de lo que ocurrió la noche anterior con la princesa- si- contesto al mismo tiempo que iba hacia la ventana para abrir las cortinas-, solo recuerde que el señor Wilton lo espera en su oficina.

-Está bien.

Gerda fue hasta la puerta de la habitación, pero antes de salir miro otra vez a la reina que tenía la cabeza debajo de la almohada.

-Hay una última cosa- dijo Gerda-, su hermana se despertó anoche algo asustada.

Elsa se sentó de golpe al escuchar eso.

-¿Y porque no me dijeron nada?- dijo casi enfadada.

-Por favor mi Reina- continuo la sirvienta algo nerviosa-, no se enfade. Yo quise avisarle pero Anna nos pidió específicamente que no le dijéramos nada.

Esa respuesta fue un golpe al corazón de Elsa ¿Por qué Anna no quería hablar con ella? Justo cuando todo parecía estar bien entre las dos las cosas volvían a complicarse. Elsa le dijo a Gerda con amabilidad que estaba todo bien y que podía retirarse.

La Reina había desayunado sola esa mañana, ya que Anna no había bajado de su habitación. Prefirió darle tiempo a su hermana antes de hablar con ella. Había pasado un mes desde su coronación y las cosas en Arendelle habían mejorado bastante con nuevos socios comerciales y varios cambios en el pueblo. Hans había recibido un castigo por sus crímenes y ya no sería un problema para el reino. Kristoff y Anna decidieron ir despacio en su relación pero estaban muy enamorados. Olaf era el muñeco de nieve más divertido de todo el reino y se la pasaba jugando con los niños. Elsa era apreciada por todos y se había hecho algunos amigos y su relación con Anna había mejorado bastante.

Cuando termino de desayunar Elsa fue hasta su oficina a atender unos asuntos reales. Mientras trabajaba sintió que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

-Adelante- dijo Elsa poniendo se dé pie mientras observaba unos papeles.

-Disculpe, su alteza- dijo una voz masculina.

Elsa separo la mirada de los papeles y abrió y cerró la boca al mismo tiempo al ver a un apuesto muchacho entrar a su oficina. Por la pinta del joven parecía no ser de la realeza, más bien era como un campesino. Tenía un aspecto físico parecido al de Kristoff, el cabello era oscuro, peinado para arriba y tenía ojos verdes. Usaba una remera blanca, pantalones negros y botas marrones.

-Buenos días mi reina- se presentó el muchacho haciendo una reverencia-. Mi nombre es Tyler y vengo de parte del señor Wilton.

Elsa asintió con la cabeza sin hacer mucho caso a lo que el muchacho le había dicho.

-Lamento si mi atuendo no es el apropiado-continuo Tyler.

- Ooo no, es perfecto- susurro Elsa en voz baja lo que en realidad estaba pensando en su cabeza.

-Aaaaabb… ¿Disculpe?

La reina sacudió la cabeza al darse cuenta de la tontería que había dicho. "¿Qué te está pasando Elsa?" se dijo la Reina a sí misma. "Concéntrate en tus deberes".

-Perdone- se disculpo Elsa- es que recordé una cosa. Si, el señor Wilton tenía una reunión conmigo.

-Bueno, yo soy solo uno de sus trabajadores pero me tiene mucha confianza así que me pidió que le dijera que le surgió un compromiso y no podrá venir en estos días pero si algo llega ocurrir debe informármelo a mí.

-Está bien, pero necesitaría que empiecen con la construcción de los nuevos barcos de inmediato.

-Descuide, empezaremos con la construcción hoy mismo y mañana vendré temprano a decirle como va todo.

-Te esperare con gusto- dijo Elsa en voz baja perdiéndose nuevamente en los ojos de Tyler.

-¿Su alteza?

Elsa volvió a sacudir la cabeza. Enserio, tenía que dejar de hacer eso o las cosas iban a terminar mal.

-Mil disculpas- volvió a disculparse Elsa- es que tengo un día complicado y pienso cualquier cosa jeje.

Tyler esbozo una media sonrisa nerviosa, hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación. Elsa se dejó caer en la silla, escondió su cabeza debajo de un libro y dejo escapar un grito ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le tenía que estar pasando esto?

El sonido de la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos. Elsa dijo que pasara y Olaf se hizo presente.

-Buenos días Elsa…Woouw ¿Qué paso aquí?- quiso saber el muñeco de nieve.

Elsa se dio vuelta y vio la enorme ventana de su oficina congelada. Esto no podía ser cierto, se supone que ya tenía controlado sus poderes. La reina soltó un suspiro y luego movió las manos haciendo desaparecer el hielo.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí Olaf?- pregunto Elsa con una postura más firme.

Olaf jugueteo con sus dedos de madera antes de contestar.

-Pues… ¿Has visto a Anna esta mañana?

¿Anna? Con lo que acababa de ocurrir Elsa se había olvidado completamente de su hermana.

-No- contesto Elsa-, no la he visto en todo el día. Quería darle un poco de tiempo antes de hablar con ella ¿Tú la has visto?

-Sí, ayer a la noche pude escuchar que lloraba ¿Tú no la escuchaste? Sus gritos eran fuertes.

-Sinceramente ayer a la noche estaba muy agotada y lo único que quería hacer era dormir.

Elsa no mentía, el día anterior había tenido varias reuniones con gente muy importante y había terminado fatigada. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de comer.

-¿Sabes por qué se asustó de esa manera?- continuo Elsa.

-No lo sé exactamente, creo que fue un sueño. Además mmm….-Olaf miro para abajo unos minutos- por unos momentos hubiera jurado que Anna tenía los ojos rojos en vez de azules.

Elsa empezó a preocuparse al escuchar eso. Sin decir otra cosa paso delante de Olaf y corrió hacia a la habitación de Anna. Al llegar toco la puerta de forma suave y lenta.

-Anna, soy Elsa ¿Podemos hablar uno minuto?

Silencio. Elsa volvo a tocar, esta vez con un poco más de insistencia.

-Déjame en paz, Elsa- dijo Anna desde el otro lado de la habitación.

_**Es tiempo de hacer una pausa**_

_**Primero que nada, más a delante voy describir como era la cara de Anna en el sueño.**_

_**Los comentarios son apreciables **_

_**Otra cosa, voy a tardar en renovar porque tengo otras historias que necesito terminar. Saludos **_


	2. Fuego

_**Los personajes de Frozen no me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Disney**_

_**Hola chicos**_

_**Primero que nada quiero agradecer todos los Favs y los Follows :) **_

_**Estoy de viaje y me dijeron específicamente 0 tecnología. Por suerte tengo una super prima que me presto la computadora y pude escribir este segundo capítulo. Lo escribí algo rápido así que lamente si tengo algunos errores. **_

_**Fuego**_

Elsa insistió en todo el día para que Anna saliera del cuarto y pudieran hablar pero no había caso. La reina no pensaba darse por vencida. Si Anna había insistido en tocarle la puerta para hablar con ella en toda su infancia no podía rendirse, insistiría una y otra vez hasta que le dejara entrar y le dijera que es lo que le sucedía. Se le había ocurrido derribar la puerta pero si Anna estaba apoyada en ella quizás podía hacerle daño. En un momento de la noche, antes de cenar, le surgió un compromiso y tuvo que dejar insistir pero en cuanto terminara regresaría por Anna.

La princesa estaba sentada en el piso, apoyada sobre la puerta, con sus manos abrazando sus rodillas y la cabeza oculta en ellas. No solo le había prohibido la entrada a su hermana sino también a los sirvientes y a Olaf. Se sentía terrible por rechazar a todo el mundo y aún más terrible por rechaza a Elsa. Su hermana mayor se había esforzado tanto en todos estos días para recuperar la relación que habían perdido y ahora ella la ignoraba. Elsa incluso le había contado todo lo que había ocurrido con ellas de pequeñas y la razón por la que la había ignorado en todos esos años. Tarde o temprano Anna iba a tener que enfrentarse a sus temores y hablar con alguien.

El sonido de la puerta hizo que Anna levantara la cabeza.

-Dije que quiero estar sola- hablo la princesa entre lágrimas.

-Lo siento, pero no te he visto por tres días así que seguiré insistiendo hasta que me abras la puerta- dijo una voz masculina muy familiar- y si no lo haces juro que la derribare.

El corazón del Anna sintió un leve alivio al saber que la voz era de su querido Kristoff. Él tuvo que ocuparse de unos negocios en los últimos tres días y no había tenido tiempo de hablar con Anna. La princesa dudo mucho la idea de dejarlo entrar pero quizás Kristoff era el único que podía ayudarla para perder su miedo.

Anna se levantó y dejo entrar a Kristoff. Luego volvió a sentarse abrazando sus rodillas. Kristoff se sentó a su lado pasándole su mano por la espalda, noto que los ojos de la princesa estaban irritados de tanto llorar.

-Tranquila, yo estoy aquí- le animo el hombre de las montañas acercándola más a él para darle un abrazo- ¿Qué es lo que paso?

Anna se acurruco más a él antes de hablar.

-Fuego…en todas partes y…y yo lo inicie.

Sin poder evitarlo Anna volvió a llorar.

-Fue tan real- continuo la princesa-. Elsa estaba ahí y yo estaba a punto de lastimarla.

-Tu no lastimaras a nadie- le dijo Kristoff-, sé que no serias capaz.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio. Kristoff sabía que no podía quedarse mucho tiempo de esa manera. Al llegar al castillo, Elsa le pidió que intentara hablar con Anna mientras ella atendía unos asuntos.

-¿Vamos abajo a cenar?- sugirió el muchacho aricándole la cabeza.

Anna tardo en contestar, sabía que sería difícil hablar con su hermana después de la manera en que la trato pero tenía que hacerlo.

-Sí, vayamos- contesto la princesa.

Los dos bajaron hacia el gran comedor. Estaba la mesa lista para servirse la comida pero faltaba Elsa. Kristoff la ayudo a Anna a sentarse y se dirigió a la puerta para salir.

-Regresare enseguida- dijo el rubio.

Anna asintió con la cabeza dejando que Kristoff se fuera.

Elsa estaba caminando de un lado a otro pensando en todo lo que le había ocurrido en él día. Hacía rato que había terminado sus deberes y ahora necesitaba meditar un poco.

-Muy bien- dijo la reina-, hago esto porque, según tengo entendido, fue una buena terapia para Anna en los momentos en que yo la estaba ignorando. Así que escúchame bien John, primero me entero de que Anna tuvo un susto anoche y no quiso hablar conmigo, luego aparece un muchacho que me hace sentir cosas extrañas y por último, cuando al fin puedo hablar con Anna, ella me ignora encerrándose en su cuarto como yo lo hacía cuando éramos pequeñas assshh… ¿Qué piensas John?

Elsa dirigió su pregunta a la pintura de un soldado que estaba enfrente de ella.

-No eres de mucha ayuda John.

-¿Con quién estás hablando?

Elsa se dio vuelta y vio a Kristoff acercándose a ella sonriendo de forma divertida.

-Con nadie en particular- contesto la reina encogiéndose de hombros- ¿Pudiste hablar con Anna?

-Sí, está en el comedor esperando por nosotros.

Elsa sintió alivio al saber que Anna estaba afuera de su habitación. Ella y Kristoff fueron al gran comedor, al llegar vieron a Anna jugando con un tenedor.

La princesa desvió la mirada cuando vio a su hermana entrar. La cena transcurrió silenciosa, solos ellos tres y sin sirvientes alrededor. Elsa y Anna trataban de decir algo o, más bien, esperaban a que la otra dijera algo. Kristoff se sentía algo incómodo ante la situación pero no podía dejar sola a Anna y tampoco a Elsa. En el poco tiempo que llevaban juntos, él y la reina se habían hecho muy amigos, tanto como para llamarla por su nombre y no dirigirse a ella como mi reina o su alteza.

Anna dirigió su mirada a una vela que estaba enfrente de ella al mismo tiempo que golpeaba sus dedos en la mesa. El fuego de la vela empezó a moverse al ritmo de los dedos, pero Anna no podía notar eso. Elsa abrió la boca para decir algo pero fue interrumpida cuando Olaf entro al comedor.

-Hola a todos- dijo felizmente el muñeco de nieve- ¡Anna! Qué bueno que hayas salido de tu habitación… ¡Kristoff! ¿Cuándo regresaste?

Olaf fue directamente hacia el hombre de las montañas.

-¿Cómo has estado? ¿Dónde está Sven? ¿Qué tal van los negocios? ¿Has visto a tu familia de las montañas estos días?

Anna estaba empezando a aturdirse con las preguntas de Olaf y Elsa se dio cuenta de eso.

- Ammm Olaf…- intento pararlo la reina pero el muñeco seguía hablando sin escucharla.

Anna se rasco la cabeza de forma nerviosa. De pronto la voz de Olaf ya se estaba tornando insoportable.

-Deja de hablar- dijo Anna entre dientes en voz baja.

Pero Olaf no la escucho y seguía hablando con alegría.

-O no sabrás lo que acabo de descubrir….

-¡He dicho que dejaras de hablar!...

Al pronunciar eso Anna azoto sus puños contra la mesa y el fuego de la vela se hizo más grande formando una ola que fue directamente a Elsa. Elsa logro moverse justo a tiempo antes de que el fuego la tocara pero se quemó un poco la mano al hacerlo. El fuego se extinguió enseguida.

Anna se quedó sin aliento, vio como Elsa hacia una mueca de dolor debido a la quemadura. Todo el comedor estaba arruinado, no quería imaginar lo que hubiera pasado si el fuego no se hubiera extinguido. Ella la había iniciado un fuego, ella había quemado a Elsa igual que en el sueño y en ella había algo que la estaba consumiendo y no era solo poderes de fuego. No, era algo más, algo mucho más peligroso y lo podía sentir.

-A…Anna- intento decir Kristoff.

Anna salió del comedor y corrió directo a su habitación.

"_Te dije que era tu destino_"

-¡Cállate!- grito la princesa mientras se agarraba la cabeza.

Otra vez volvió a sentir un ardor en la muñeca como la noche anterior, la cicatriz había vuelto a aparecer.

Elsa, Kristoff y Olaf fueron hasta la habitación de Anna. Elsa toco tres veces la puerta con fuerza.

-¡Anna, ya déjame entrar!- pidió Elsa.

Silencio. Suficiente, iba derribar la puerta enseguida.

-Espera un minuto- la detuvo Kristoff agarrándola del brazo.

-Déjame- ordeno Elsa-, voy a derribar la puerta.

-Escucha, sé que estas preocupada y yo también quiero derribar la puerta pero Anna esta asustas.

Elsa se zafo de la mano de Kristoff y se dejó caer al piso apoyándose contra la puerta. Kristoff tenía razón, Anna podía reaccionar mal si derribaba la puerta con sus poderes. Ahora estaba enojada, por no haber podido hablara con Anna, por no haberla detenido antes de que se marchara y por no haber reaccionado a tiempo para detener el fuego.

Olaf y Kristoff se sentaron al lado de ella.

-Tranquila Elsa- dijo Olaf acariciándole el hombro-, ya verás que para mañana estará todo bien. Por favor, ve a descansar un poco. También tienes que hacerte ver esa quemadura en la mano.

-No quiero dejarla- contestó la reina con voz apagada.

-Pero Olaf tiene razón- hablo Kristoff-. Has tenido un día algo agotador y tienes que descansar.

-Además- continuo el muñeco de nieve- yo me quedare aquí y si ocurre algo a la noche te avisare enseguida.

-Está bien- Elsa miro al hombre de las montañas-. Kristoff, le diré a Gerda que te prepare una habitación.

-Muchas gracias Elsa- agradeció el rubio.

_**Agradezco muchos los comentarios y todo el apoyo. Espero que la historia siga siendo de su agrado. **_

_**Saludos **_

_**Dejen Reviews ;) **_


	3. Buscando respuestas

_**Los personajes de Frozen no me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Disney**_

_**Hola a todos, les dejo un nuevo cap y espero que les guste :D**_

_**Buscando respuestas**_

Elsa estaba en la biblioteca esa mañana intentando encontrar algo que le dijera que es lo que tenía su hermana. No había ido al cuarto de la princesa, quería ver si podía encontrar alguna respuesta antes de hablar con ella. Anna jamás había tenido poderes y ese asunto de los ojos rojos la tenía intranquila.

Elsa sacaba un libro de los estantes, los ojeaba y los tiraba al aire mientras Kristoff los atrapaba. Olaf estaba con ellos, había dejado de vigilar la habitación de Anna porque quería ayudara Elsa y ella acepto sin problemas. Además la biblioteca no estaba muy lejos del cuarto de Anna, si pasaba algo raro lo escucharían.

-Oye Elsa, creo que tengo una idea- dijo Kristoff al mismo momento que atrapaba otro libro y lo guardaba en su lugar- ¿Por qué no vamos a las montañas y le preguntamos a Pabbie si sabe algo?

Elsa se detuvo de golpe causando que Kristoff chocara contra ella, pero apenas pudo moverla. Pabbie era el más sabio de todos los trolls, él era el que había salvado a Anna cuando era pequeña y el que le advirtió que si no controlaba sus poderes algo malo podía pasar. Quizás él era el único que podía decirle que es lo que Anna tenía.

-¡Kristoff!...tienes razón- afirmo Elsa dándose vuelta para mirarlo- Pabbie puede…. ¡AAAA!

Elsa se echó al piso y se arrastró de bajo de las mesas que estaban en la biblioteca.

-¡Que se vaya!… ¡que se vaya!…

Kristoff se rasco la cabeza y miro en la entrada de la biblioteca para saber de quién estaba hablando Elsa. Solo había un muchacho de su mismo aspecto físico con el cabello oscuro mirando por los pasillos. El hombre las montañas se preguntó qué haría Anna en estos momentos, de seguro dejaría que el muchacho esperara hasta que Elsa le dijera que estaba sucediendo.

-Que se espere- le dijo Kristoff a Olaf.

Elsa seguía arrastrándose debajo de la mesa buscando algún lugar donde ocultarse. Noto que Kristoff también estaba arrastrándose para seguirla.

-¿Qué ocurre con ese muchacho?- le pregunto- ¿Es malo? ¿Está loco? ¿Es muy feo?

Elsa se dio vuelta para mirarlo a la cara.

-Todo lo contrario, es el hombre más hermoso que vi en mi vida.

Kristoff levanto la cabeza para volver a mirar al muchacho que ahora estaba hablando con Olaf.

-Yo no le veo lo hermoso- comento volviendo a ver a Elsa.

-¡Oooohhh por amor a todo lo que es bueno! No tiene que gustarte a ti.

Elsa le volvió a dar la espalda pero antes de poder alejarse Kristoff la agarro del tobillo para detenerla.

-Espera un minuto, por favor- pidió el hombre.

Elsa se sentó en el piso y decidió escuchar lo que le tenían que decir. Kristoff apenas podía creer lo que acababa de escucha, él le había ayudado a Anna en varios planes para que Elsa saliera con un hombre pero no dieron resultado. En verdad era una pena que ella no estuviera ahí para ver a su hermana mayor de esa manera, de seguro se divertiría mucho.

-¿Cómo se llama?- interrogo Kristoff.

-Tyler- respondió Elsa.

-¿Y de dónde lo conoces?

-Hice un negocio con un sujeto para la construcción de unos barcos y Tyler es unos de sus empleados. Vino ayer para decirme un mensaje de su jefe y yo…no sé, me comporte como tonta.

-Entonces… ¿Te gusta ese chico?

Elsa sacudió la cabeza de forma nerviosa.

-No, no lo sé….Admito que me hace sentir extraña pero no sé si me gusta.

-¿Y por qué no tratas de hablar con él a ver qué pasa?

-Es que…tengo miedo de hacer el ridículo.

-Bueno, esta vez yo estaré contigo y me asegurare de que nada ocurra.

No era una respuesta muy reconfortante para Elsa pero con tal de no estar sola enfrente de Tyler era mejor que nada.

-Está bien- acepto Elsa- vamos.

-Sí y otra cosa más.

-¿Qué?

-Descongela el piso.

Elsa miro el piso donde estaban sentados, efectivamente estaban congelados. Antes de ir hacia donde estaba Tyler con Kristoff, deshizo todo el hielo.

Tyler se estaba divirtiendo con los comentarios que Olaf decía, tampoco podía contener la risa. Al ver que la Reina se acercaba a él con otro hombre tomo una postura más firme. Tuvo que tratar de no esbozar una sonrisa, la reina era más linda de lo que le había escuchado y ,aunque había sido algo extraño hablar con ella el día anterior, la consideraba una persona agradable.

-Buenos días- saludo Elsa cortésmente.

-Buenos días- correspondido Tyler haciendo una reverencia.

Kristoff le dio un golpecito en el brazo a Elsa de forma amistosa para que se animara a hablar con el muchacho.

-¿Cómo ha estado?- pregunto la reina.

-Muy bien, gracias- contestó el joven sonriendo a medias-. Su majestad, vengo a informarle que las construcciones ya han comenzado y que el señor Wilton regresara mañana.

-Excelente.

El silencio no tardó en hacerse notar. Kristoff pensaba que si Anna estuviera ahí no dejaría que Tyler se marchara hasta que al menos haya entablado una larga conversación con Elsa.

-Bien- hablo Tyler- , será mejor que ya…

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Elsa, Kristoff y Olaf se estremecieron al escuchar el grito de terror de Anna. Los tres se miraron y corrieron hacia la habitación de la princesa. Tyler no entendía nada de la situación pero aun así decidió ir detrás de ellos por si necesitaban ayuda.

Elsa apoyo su oreja contra la puerta antes de golpearla. Anna seguía gritando y parecía estar hablando con alguien.

-¡Ya sal de mi cabeza!- se quejaba la princesa entre dientes.

La reina de las nieves no pudo tolerarlo un minuto más. Miro a Kristoff y este asintió con la cabeza aprobando la idea de que derribara la puerta. Elsa movió su brazo de adelante atrás provocando una ráfaga de viento helado que abrió la puerta de golpe, pero no llego a derribarla. Los cuatro vieron a Anna en una esquina del cuarto, sus manos ocultaban su rostro.

-¡Les dije que no podían entrar!- hablo con furia.

Anna lanzo una bola de fuego, esta vez a propósito, hacia sus amigos. Elsa fue más rápida esta vez y formo un escudo de hielo que se desvaneció junto con el fuego apenas lo toco. Las dos hermanas se vieron cara a cara de forma desafiante. Elsa pudo ver que los ojos azules de Anna ahora eran rojos y noto una extraña cicatriz en su muñeca.

-Interesante- dijo Anna sonriendo de forma siniestra y prendiendo fuego su mano.

Elsa se dio cuenta de que la persona que estaba enfrente de ella no era su hermana, ya que estaba segura de que Anna no sería capaz de lastimarla ni a ella ni a sus amigos.

-¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermana?- cuestiono la reina de hielo poniéndose en guardia.

- Aaajj…. ¿Ya te diste cuenta? Esperaba escuchar "tranquilízate Anna, queremos ayudarte" o algo parecido- se burló.

-¡Cállate y regresa a Anna enseguida!- le ordeno enseñando sus dientes.

-Lo siente, pero no puedo hacerlo…y en realidad no quiero jajaja. Nos veremos luego querida Elsa.

-¡No dejare que te vayas tan fácilmente!- afirmo Kristoff.

Kristoff corrió hacia Anna sin escuchar las advertencias de Elsa. Anna lo empujo contra la pared con su mano cubierta de fuego.

-¡Kristoff!-gritaron Olaf y Elsa al mismo tiempo.

Se acercaron hacia él para ayudarlo, Tyler también hizo lo mismo. El fuego le había hecho un agujero en la remera y había lastimado parte de su pecho.

-Bien, será mejor que me vaya.

Dicho esto, Anna trazo un círculo de fuego alrededor de ella. Elsa intento de detenerla pero antes de poder llegar las llamas habida desaparecido junto con Anna.

-¡Maldita sea!- grito furiosa, se arrodillo y golpeo el piso con su mano causando que toda la habitación se congelara.

Gerda y Kai llegaron a la escena tan pronto como pudieron. Vieron todo el cuarto congelado y hecho un desastre, a Kristoff herido e inconsciente al lado de Olaf y de un muchacho que no conocían y a la reina llorando mientras golpeaba el piso y decía "fracase" una y otra vez. Los dos sirvientes se miraron, Gerda fue a tranquilizar a la reina y Kai fue a ayudar a Kristoff.

Una hora después Elsa estaba algo más tranquila. Le había agradecido a Tyler por haberle informado de toda la situación acerca de los barcos y le había pedido de que en lo posible no le dijera a nadie acerca de lo que había visto. No quería que todo Arendelle supiera lo que le había ocurrido a su hermana, a ella la habían aceptado pero porque descubrieron que, a pesar de sus poderes hielo, era buena persona. En cambio, Anna, estaba siendo controlada por alguien malvado y podrían hacerle daño, o bien ella podía hacerle daños a alguien. Además, quería tratar de no generar pánico entre los aldeanos. Lo mismo le dijo a Kai y a Gerda y también les pidió que alguien de confianza arreglara la habitación de Anna.

En ese momento Elsa estaba en su oficina preparándose para ir hacia la montaña para buscar a Pabbie, sintió que alguien tocaba la puerta. Se enojó un poco porque no quería que nadie la molestara en ese momento pero si llegaba a ser algo importante era mejor atenderlo.

-Adelante- dijo con suma seriedad.

Olaf entro a la habitación. Elsa tuvo que hacer una excepción con él, después de todo el muñeco de nieve estaba igual de preocupado por Anna.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?- pregunto la reina.

-No, solo vine a decirte que Kristoff está descansando y el doctor que lo vio dijo que tenía que hacer reposo. Por suerte sus heridas no son tan grabes.

Elsa intento sonreír ante eso.

-Lo arruine todo ¿Verdad?- comento Olaf.

-No-respondió la reina algo extrañada-, claro que no Olaf- se sentó de rodillas para hablar mejor con su amigo de nieve- ¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Es que…si me hubiera callada como Anna me decía quizás ella no se hubiera enfadado y no se habría transformado en esa cosa.

-Escucha-dijo Elsa colocando sus manos en los hombros de Olaf-, Anna ya estaba alterada desde antes. Olaf, tú eres el mejor muñeco de nieve del mundo, solo intentabas alegrar el habiente.

-Je bueno quizá sea el mejor muñeco de nieve de Arendelle pero no creo que sea el mejor muñeco de nieve del mundo.

-No- corrigió sacudiendo la cabeza-, eres el mejor muñeco de nieve del mundo. Sabes hablar, eres divertido, te gusta ayudar a los demás y te ríes muy seguido ¿Hay otro muñeco de nieve que sepa hacer eso?

-Mmm…tienes razón, pero creo que necesito un compañero.

-Bien, prometo que apenas traiga a Anna devuelta te hare un compañero ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí.

Elsa se puso de pie y su vestido de reina de Arendelle cambio al vestido de reina de las nieves. Se quitó la corona y se desato el moño que tenía en la cabeza para dejarse una trenza con los mechones de su flequillo peinados haca atrás.

-¿Por qué el cambio de vestimenta?- cuestiono Olaf sorprendido.

-Porque ahora mismo voy a ir a las montañas y me estoy cansando de ese atuendo tan formal- contesto Elsa con una sonrisa, arrojando la corona a un lado-. Olaf, quiero que cuides a Kristoff mientras no estoy ¿Puedo confiar en ti?

Olaf se llevó la mano a la frente tomando una posición de soldado y añadió.

-Como usted ordene su majestad…. ¿O es mi capitán?- fue más una pregunta para sí mismo que para Elsa.

La reina no pudo evitar reírse ante la situación, al menos Olaf había sido una buena ayuda para subirle un poco los ánimos, pero en el fondo seguía preocupada por Anna.

Después de terminar todo, Elsa cabalgo lo más rápido que pudo hacia el valle de la roca, donde vivía Pabbie y los otros Trolss. Una sensación extraña la invadió al llegar a ese lugar, el recuerdo de cuando vino de niña con sus padres para salvar la vida de su pequeña hermana se le vino a la mente y no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas. Elsa sacudió la cabeza para controlarse, no tenía tiempo para pensar en esas cosas, ahora lo único importante era encontrar respuestas y ayudar a Anna.

Elsa desmonto del caballo, de nombre Milo, y camino lentamente por el lugar.

-Soy Elsa, reina de Arendelle, y necesito ayuda.

Unas rocas se movieron en dirección hacia ella y tomaron la forma de pequeños seres con piel gris y orejas grandes.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya…veo que te has vuelto una adulta, hecha una reina, pero aún…presiento que no has controlado del todo tus poderes.

Los ojos de Elsa se abrieron de par en par y su puño empezaba a tensarse al igual que su cuerpo ¿Sus poderes no estaban controlados? No, imposible.

Elsa volteo a ver a Pabbie, quien fue el que dijo esas palabras y la observaba de forma seria.

_**Okey, hare una pausa aquí. Quiero terminar de subir un capítulo de una historia que estoy a punto de terminar y si después no me surge ningún compromiso tratare de subir el capítulo 4 de esta historia. Por nada del mundo pienso abandonarla. **_

_**Flor-VIB412, ariannariverav, Guest y Yakumi NineTails gracias por los comentarios :)**_

_**TatianaPrix:**__** Gracias por comentar y que bueno que te guste la historia. A ver…La nación del fuego, me gusta. Katniss, la adoro XD. Saludos. **_

_**Nanu:**__** Hola, que bueno que sigas otra de mis historias y me alegra que Tyler te agrade. **_

_**Biru-chan:**__** Hola, gracias por comentar. A mí también me gusta la idea de Anna con poderes de fuego así que decidí hacer esta historia. Saludos.**_

_**Por favor dejen su opinión :3**_


	4. La dama de fuego

**_Los personajes de Frozen no me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Disney_**

**_Hola a todos mis amigos felices, les dejo otro capítulo y se lo voy a dedicar a ariannariverav porque se lo mucho que lo estuvo esperando._**

**_La dama de fuego_**

-¡Cállate!- ordeno Elsa algo enfadada- No voy a escucharte otra vez. La última vez que lo hice tuve que dejar al mundo de lado y también a mi hermana.

-Tranquila- le dijo Pabbie levantando sus manos como gesto de paz-, estas controlando bien tus poderes pero creo que aún te falta un poco. Dime una cosa ¿Nada extraño te ha pasado en estos días con ellos?

Elsa recordó en ese momento la ventana y el piso congelado.

-Bueno…-hablo Elsa cruzándose de brazos- creo que si he tenido un descontrol de ellos pero no han sido la gran cosa.

-Ya veo- dijo Pabbie.

-¿Ya veo? ¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir?

-No puedo hacer mucho en realidad. Lo único que puedo decirte es que encuentres el factor que afecta tu corazón y te hace perder el control de tus poderes.

-¿Y qué hago cuando lo encuentre?

-Lo sabrás cuando lo descubras.

Excelente, había ido ese lugar para encontrar respuestas y ahora resulta que tenía que encontrar otras.

-Sabes algo-continuo Pabbie-, creo que no has venido aquí por tus poderes ¿me equivoco?

Elsa negó con la cabeza y, después de vacilar un poco, se inclinó a la altura de Pabbie para contarle lo que había ocurrido con Anna, también tuvo que decirle lo que había ocurrido con Kristoff. El murmullo de preocupación de los Trolls no tardó en hacerse notar y Pabbie tuvo que tranquilizarlos. Elsa no podía culparlos, Kristoff era su familia y entendía como se sentían.

-¿Ella jamás había tenido poderes?- pregunto Pabbie.

- No que yo sepa.

-Entonces es lo que me temo- susurro el viejo Troll-. Escucha Elsa, tu hermana está siendo controlada por un ser oscuro a quien se conoce como la dama de fuego.

-¿La dama de fuego?- cuestiono Elsa sorprendida.

-Sí, es alguien que reencarna cada 100 años en un nuevo cuerpo. Su único propósito es la destrucción de todo.

-¿Pero por qué en el cuerpo de Anna?

-Por su corazón puro. La dama de fuego reencarna solo en la persona que tenga un corazón puro y lamentablemente tu hermana es la elegida. El corazón es algo difícil de manipular pero para ella es sencillo, lo oscurece hasta poseerlo. Tú dijiste que Anna comenzó a comportarse extraña recién ayer pero ¿Estas segura de que ella no tuvo algún comportamiento inusual los últimos días?

Elsa no supo que contestar, al menos cuando estaba con ella Anna sonreía y se comportaba como la chica que conocía. Pero cuando estaba con Kristoff era otra cosa, no sabía cómo se comportaba Anna en esos momentos ya que ella aprovechaba ese tiempo para atender sus asunto como reina. Incluso había ocasiones en que Anna estaba sola y Elsa no tenía idea de lo que hacía. Quizás Kristoff si había notado algo raro, solo tenía que preguntárselo, pero antes tenía que esperar a que se sintiera mejor.

-Quizás sí, pero no lo he notado-contesto la reina-. Por favor, dime de que manera puedo regresar a Anna a la normalidad.

Pabbie tardó en responderle.

-Apuñalándole el corazón.

Elsa casi se queda sin aliento al escuchar eso ¿Apuñalar a su hermana? Era un disparate, simplemente no podía hacerlo. Anna casi muere dos veces, por nada del mundo se atrevería a hacer algo como eso.

-No-dijo sacudiendo la cabeza-, yo…yo no puedo hacer algo como eso.

De pronto comenzó a asustarse y todo lo que estaba a su alrededor empezaba a congelarse.

-Tranquila- la calmo Pabbie-. Por favor, cálmate y escúchame.

Elsa cerró los ojos e inhalo aire por la nariz y luego lo exhalo por la boca. Todo el hielo había desaparecido después de eso. Ella dejo que Pabbie continuara intentando mantener la calma.

-Admito que no será nada fácil y si no lo haces de la forma correcta tu hermana puede correr peligro- Pabbie examino la expresión de la reina antes de continuar, por el momento ella estaba tranquila-. Tienes que apuñalar su corazón oscuro para que ella vuelva a la normalidad y cuando lo hagas no tienes que estar asustada o enojada, tendrás que sentir amor.

Ahora Elsa estaba más confundida que antes ¿Quién en su sano juicio podría apuñalar a una persona por amor?

-¿Alguna vez eso ha dado resultado?- pregunto Elsa algo aturdida.

-No-contesto sin muchos rodeos el Troll-, porque nadie la ha apuñalado con amor, es por eso que vuelve a reencarnar. Elsa, si logras salvar a tu hermana evitaras que la dama de fuego vuelva a reencarnarse en otro cuerpo.

-Muy bien ¿Dónde puedo encontrarla? te dije que Anna abandono el castillo.

-Tienes que ir a la montaña de Alkan, ahí encontrara el palacio donde vive.

Irónico, ella se había ido a la montañas del norte y había creado un palacio de hielo para estar sola y ahora la historia parecía estar repitiéndose pero al revés, solo que la situación parecía ser un poco más peligrosa. Después de toda la información Elsa se despidió de Pabbie y de los otros Trolls, también les dijo que en cuanto Kristoff se recuperara mandaría un mensajero para avisarles.

Al llegar palacio Elsa le dijo a Gerda que estaría en la biblioteca y luego en su oficina por si llegaban a necesitarla. Estaba aturdida y necesitaba descansar, pero tenía que encontrar un camino que la llevara la montaña de Alkan para recuperar a Anna lo antes posible.

...

Anna despertó en un lugar oscuro, estaba sola y no había nada a su alrededor ¿Dónde se habían metido todos?

De pronto se escucha una risa siniestra detrás de ella. Anna se voltea y se sobre salta al ver una persona igual a ella pero con los ojos rojos.

-¿Quién eres tú?- cuestiono Anna de mala forma.

-Yo soy tú ¿Qué acaso no los puedes ver?- contesto la muchacha con tono burlón.

Era ella…ella era la que se estaba metiendo en su cabeza, la que le causaba sus pesadillas y la que estaba causando tanto daño.

-Tú…por tu culpa lastime a mi hermana.

-Ella no te quiere, Anna. Te ignoro toda tu infancia…

-¡Lo hizo para protegerme!- interrumpió Anna a los gritos.

-Lo hizo para que no la molestaras mientras ella intentaba controlar sus poderes. Tú siempre fuiste una molestia para ella ¿O ya lo olvidas?

La figura de la mujer desapareció y ahora Anna estaba en su habitación. Noto algo extraño en ese lugar, había dos camas en vez de una y el cuarto parecía más para una niña que para una persona de su edad. Anna abrió los ojos de par en par al verse a ella misma de pequeña en medio de la habitación jugando con unas muñecas. La niña se pone feliz al ver a su hermana mayor entrar a la habitación.

-_¡Elsa!-_ grita de alegría la pequeña princesa yendo a abrazar a su hermana.

Elsa aparta a Anna enseguida.

-_Lo siento Anna, no tengo ánimos para abrazos- _dijo Elsa caminando hacia adelante evitando todo contacto visual con su hermana.

La pequeña Elsa camino hasta una mesita que estaba al lado de su cama y saco un anotador junto con un lápiz. Anna se acercó a ella sonriendo haciendo si prestarle atención a la mala reacción que tuvo su hermana mayor.

-_¿Quieres jugar, Elsa?_

-_No, tengo cosas que hacer- _respondió de mala forma.

Elsa intento ir hacia la puerta pero Anna se puso en medio del camino.

-_¿Y ahora qué es lo que quieres Anna?_

-_¿Por qué estas enojada?- _pregunto la pequeña princesa haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

-_Yo no estoy enojada._

-_¿Y por qué me estas tratando mal? _

_-Porque me estas molestando y no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías. _

Elsa movió a su hermana casi de un empujón a aún lado para poder ir hacia la puerta. Anna la miro enojada.

-_Eres mala y cruel_.

Elsa ni siquiera se molestó en darse vuelta para contestar. Para ella no tenía ningún sentido continuar con la pelea.

-_¡Te odio!_- grito Anna entre lágrimas.

Ese comentario hizo que Elsa se volteara a mirarla con mala cara pero a los pocos segundos volvió a darse vuelta y abrió la puerta para salir.

-_¡Tsk…niña tonta!- _murmuro en voz baja pero Anna pudo escucharla.

Poco a poco las imágenes de ese recuerdo fueron desapareciendo en el aire dejando a la Anna más grande con el corazón roto. Elsa había sido dura con ella esa vez.

-No, no voy a escucharte- dijo Anna sacudiendo la cabeza-. Eso eran cosas de niños.

-Ya baja de las nubes y ve la realidad- menciono la mujer detrás de ella-. Tú fuiste la que la encerró en esa habitación para empezar.

-No es cierto.

-Claro que lo es. Si tú no la hubieras despertado esa noche para jugar jamás te habría golpeado con sus poderes.

-¡Basta! Estas intentando confundirme.

La extraña mujer esbozo una sonrisa maligna.

-¿Entonces por qué le preguntas tu querida hermana lo que piensa de ti?

Anna se dio vuelta para responder esa pregunta pero cuando lo hizo se encontró con Elsa delante de ella.

-Ee…Elsa que…

-Ella tiene razón- la interrumpió - tu solo complicaste mi vida y aún lo sigues haciendo. Eres solo una niña tonta.

Los ojos de Anna no tardaron en llenarse de lágrimas. Se dejó caer de rodilla y se tapó la cara con sus manos. Nada de eso podía ser real, Elsa no sería capaz de tratarla de esa manera. Pero el dolor y el odio se hacía cada vez más grande y la estaba consumiendo de apoco. Anna siente que alguien coloca su mano en la barbilla y le levanta su rostro para mirarla a los ojos. Era la chica que se parecía a ella.

-Si sigues negando la oscuridad que hay en tu corazón el dolor que sientes será más grande.

-Dd...Déjame en paz…monstruo.

-Prefiero que me llames dama de fue si no es mucho pedir.

La dama apretó la cara de Anna y la acerco más a ella.

-Ya la estas odiando ¿No es verdad?- al no escuchar una respuesta por parte de Anna sonrió de forma triunfante -. La única manera de calmar ese dolor que tienes es montándola.

...

-¡Su majestad!

Se escucharon fuertes golpes en la puerta. Elsa levanto la cabeza dejando escapar un bostezó que se tapó con la mano, no tardó en darse cuenta de que estaba en su oficina y se había quedado dormida. Lo último que recodaba era que había ido a la biblioteca por mapas y libros para encontrar un camino que la llevara a la montaña de Alkan y luego había vendió a su oficina para revisar todo. En el escritorio donde estaba sentada estaba lleno de papeles y de libros ¿Ya era de noche? ¿Hacia cuanto se había quedad dormida?

Los golpes se hicieron cada vez más insistentes.

-¡Adelante!-dijo Elsa limpiándose los ojos con el torso de la mano.

Gerda entro la habitación e hizo una reverencia.

-¡Ooohh mi reina!- se preocupó la sirvienta notando todo el desorden y el estado de Elsa- ¿No cree usted que necesita descansar?

-No, no puedo. Tengo que ir por Anna.

Gerda noto la preocupación que tenía la reina y al mismo tiempo podía notar como sus ojos querían cerrarse. No podía insistir, hasta que Elsa no encontrara algo que la llevara a su hermana era capaz de quedarse despierta todos los días.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte?- dijo Elsa intentando disimular el sueño.

-Hay un muchacho que quiere hablar con usted- contestó la sirvienta.

-¿Un muchacho?

-Sí, el joven Tyler.

Elsa vio que los papales que tenía en el escritorio se estaban congelando. Gerda estaba a punto de decir algo pero Elsa la paro y descongelo los papeles ¿Para qué había venido Tyler? Pensaba que todo ya estaba arreglado.

-Déjalo pasar- exclamo la reina.

Gerda hizo una reverencia y dio media vuelta para salir pero Elsa la detuvo antes de poder hacerlo.

-¿Si mi reina?- pregunto dando se vuelta para mirarla.

Elsa extendió el brazo para entregarle a la mujer un sobre.

-Toma esta carta, necesito que la entregues de inmediato.

Gerda asintió con la cabeza tomando la carta y salió de la habitación. A los pocos minutos Tyler ya estaba en la oficina. De pronto a Elsa ya se le había pasado el sueño.

-Buenas noches, su alteza.

Tyler estaba a punto de hacer una reverencia pero Elsa le hizo seña para que no lo hiciera. El muchacho se sorprendió mucho con el vestido de celeste que la reina llevaba en ese momento y con el cabello trenzado. Con todo lo que había sucedido Elsa no se dio cuenta de cambiarse de ropa.

-Buenas noches- dijo Elsa parándose y caminando hacia el muchacho- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

-No, no en realidad...es…yo…Su majestad, se ve muy…muy bonita con ese atuendo.

Elsa se sonrojo un poco por el cumplido. Tyler sacudió la cabeza y volvió a hablar.

-Sé que no es de mi incumbencia y que yo no soy nadie pero quería saber si se encontraba bien.

-Solo un poco- contestó la reina jugando con sus dedos- ¿Se lo dijiste a alguien?

-No, claro que no- se apresuró a responder-. Yo soy fiel a mi palabra y jamás me atrevería a revelar algo como eso.

Elsa sonrió. Tyler parecía estar diciéndole la verdad.

-Amm ¿Quieres sentarte?- le ofreció señalando con la mano la silla que estaba enfrente del escritorio.

-Si no es de mucha molestia creo que no habrá problema.

Los dos se sentaron en el escritorio. Tyler vio como Elsa acomodaba todos los mapas y libros que estaban desparramados por toda la mesa.

-¿Va a algún lugar?- pregunto el muchacho.

-Se dónde está mi hermana- Elsa hizo una pausa antes de continuar-. Tengo que ir a la montaña de Alkan y estoy buscando un camino que me lleve a ella.

-Yo sé dónde queda.

El corazón de Elsa se aceleró al escuchar eso.

-Por favor tienes que llevarme a ese lugar enseguida- pidió la reina tratando de no sonar tan desesperada.

-Lo siente pero no puedo. Si quiere puedo decirle como llegar y puede ir con…

-No- interrumpió. Elsa ya le había dicho que no quería que más personas se entraran de la situación de Anna. No podía ir con guardias porque tenían que proteger a Arendelle ante cualquier cosa, Kristoff no estaba en las mejores condiciones para viajar y Olaf no era de mucha ayuda-. Solo tú puedes ayudarme.

Tyler se levantó para salir.

-Lo siento pero necesito mi trabajo y no puedo abandonarlo.

-¿Tú tienes a alguien?- cuestiono la reina con algo de tristeza.

Tyler vacilo un poco antes de contestar.

-Una hermana menor. Ella es todo lo que tengo y no tenemos mucho dinero así que no puedo dejar de trabajar tan fácilmente

Elsa comprendió su preocupación. Tyler ponía primero las necesidades de su hermana antes que cualquier cosa. Pensar en eso le recordó a Anna, Elsa estaba dispuesta a abandonar el reino con tal de rescatarla.

-Anna es lo único que tengo también- dijo Elsa provocando un poco de tristeza en Tyler-. Puedo hablar con el señor Wilton para que conserves tu trabajo y además, si me llevas hasta la montaña, prometo que te pagare mucho dinero.

Aunque la oferta sonaba algo tentadora, Tyler no podía aceptar ese dinero. Jamás podría aceptar el dinero de alguien desesperado por encontrar a su hermano o a la única persona que tenía en el mundo. Iba arrepentirse por eso y de seguro iba odiarse cuando se lo entregara pero no tenía opción, en verdad lo necesitaba.

-Está bien- accedió Tyler-, acepto. Partiremos mañana temprano

Elsa tuvo que hacer fuerza para no soltar un grito de emoción. Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron su charla.

-¡Adelante!- dio permiso Elsa.

Olaf entro a la habitación.

-Hola Tyler- saludo el muñeco-, me alegra verte ¿Cómo has estado?

-Hola amiguito de nieve, estoy bien.

Elsa sonrió por eso. Olaf había charlado solo unos minutos con el muchacho y ya le caía bien.

-Qué bueno que lo dices- dijo Olaf y giro su cabeza para ver a Elsa-. Kristoff está despierto y quiere hablar contigo.

Elsa asintió con la cabeza y se despidió de Tyler para ir con Olaf hacia el cuarto de Kristoff. Antes de alejarse lo suficiente de su oficina Tyler la volvió a llamar.

-Ese vestido es bonito, pero cabalgaras por días y de seguro dormirás en el suelo así que te recomiendo que lleves algo más cómodo- le grito el muchacho desde la oficina.

-Está bien- contestó la reina desde su lugar-. Por cierto, quiero que hagas un mapa.

-¿Para qué quieres que haga un mapa? Yo no necesito uno.

-No me cuestiones, solo has el mapa.

-Está bien.

Sin más que decir Elsa se dio vuelta y continúo su camino hacia la habitación de Kristoff.

**_Contare más sobre la dama de fuego más adelante ;)._**

**_LaylaIntegra:_****_ Gracias por tu comentario y no te preocupes Tyler ya tendrá más participación, lo que pasa es que quería ir algo lento con él y Elsa (no sé si se entiende). Saludos. _**

**_Nanu:_** **_Espero que ya no me odies tanto. Anna volverá a aparecerá en los próximos capítulos eso te lo puedo asegurar ;) jaja._**

**_TatianaPrix:_** **_Hola, perdón por la demora. Como ya te habrás dado cuenta si hay alguien que controla a Anna y esa es la dama de fuego. Y Olaf es el mejor muñeco de nieve del mundo, ya lo dije XD._**

**_Kai zz1:_** **_A mí también me gusta que le pasen cosas malas a Elsa (soy muy cruel) y espera a saber lo que le hare más adelante._**

**_Nekonippon, tomi y por supuesto ariannariverav de verdad agradezco muchos sus comentarios, para mi significan mucho :)._**

**_Deja tu comentario _**


End file.
